


Plan C Stands For Clarke Griffin

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Best Laid Plans [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy likes Clarke, but instead of dating her, he becomes her beard.</p><p>And it sucks..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan C Stands For Clarke Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> Aplogies for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy! :)

Bellamy Blake most definitely did _not_ get a massive crush on Clarke when they first met.

No, it was a tiny one. One that was easily suppressed and ignored. She was cute and outspoken, so exactly his type, but she had a girlfriend, so he assumed she didn’t even swing that (his) way. Even if she had been single when they met.

But he found out after meeting Raven that he had assumed wrong, when he asked them how she and Clarke knew one another.

‘We were dating the same guy’ Raven answered.

‘At the same time’ Clarke added. ‘That’s how we met. Our mutual hatred for the asshole, became the foundation of an amazing friendship’

Raven grinned. ‘Chicks before dicks’

‘Chicks before dicks!’ Clarke agreed and the girls gave each other a big hug.

So Clarke wasn’t gay, but bi, which meant Bellamy did actually have a shot with her – if it weren’t for Lexa. First Lexa had been dating Clarke and then, Lexa had broken Clarke’s heart and her interest in dating ever again.

It sucked.

It sucked even more when Clarke came with the idea of being each other’s beard, but he saw the advantage her plan could have, so he agreed. Turns out, he shouldn’t have, because what followed were almost 4 years of pretending to be her boyfriend when it was convenient for either one of them. During those 4 years, his tiny crush had grown a much larger one and then into love, so it was hard when she came up to him to give him a kiss on his cheek. Every time, he had to ignore the jump his stomach made when her lips touched his skin and restrain himself from turning his head so her plump pink lips would land on his own instead.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time after graduation that he needed to be her beard was especially awful. They were out with their friends and a co-worker of Clarke walked into the bar.

‘Fuck’ she muttered from her seat next to his. He gave her an questioning glance and she explained herself. ‘That’s Atom James, the co-worker that keeps asking me out’ her voice was soaked in annoyance. ‘Be my beard for a sec. Just pretend to be my boyfriend when he walks by’

Clarke quickly moved herself to his lap and started playing with his hair, after his arm had found its familiar spot around her waist. The feel of Clarke sitting in his lap, while he had a perfect view on her cleavage, almost made him lose his shit. But Clarke, luckily, started showing him pictures on her cell of her new kitten Franky. It was enough to keep the dirty thoughts at bay, but not to stop his heart from breaking.

He wished he wasn’t such an amazing beard, because this just hurt too damn much.

 

* * *

 

 

Then he met Anya, who he started dating because she reminded him of Clarke. Anya was strong, outspoken and smart, just like Clarke, but she wasn’t _Clarke_. After 8 months of dating, Anya ended things between them when Bellamy had cancelled dinner at her parents’ house to go to a Trivia Night with Clarke. He didn’t blame her. Anya wasn’t an idiot, she could see what he was trying to erase – his feelings for his best friend.

Not that he was making it easy for himself to get over Clarke. He still saw her at least once a week when they got coffee together on Saturday, saw her most of their Fridays at a bar or a club with their friends and once a month they had a movie night with the gang. But he couldn’t make himself break those traditions. He looked forward to seeing his friends, especially Clarke, every week. Even if he had to be her fake boyfriend from time to time.

 

* * *

 

 

After the break-up with Anya, Bellamy and Clarke were both single again, so they picked up their Plan B like nothing had happened in the previous eight months. For Bellamy, in a way, nothing had.  

It was on Raven’s birthday that he was grateful for Clarke’s idea at that college party. They were at a bowling alley – Raven was an avid bowler – when he ran into a girl he slept with and never called back. It was a very unpleasant surprise, so he made eye contact with Clarke and scratched his ear.

True to her word, she came to help him with his unfortunate situation immediately.

She greeted him with the words, ‘Hey babe, you almost ready to head out?’ and she took his hand in hers.

Bellamy looked down at their intertwined hands, so clearly different - and yet, they fit together. He couldn’t help but enjoy the sight. The contrast between their skin colours, her pale one against his olive toned complexion, was beautiful and her hand fit perfectly in his much larger one. ‘If you’re ready, I’m ready’ he said smiling, playing along, pretending for a second this was real.

‘Good, because the birthday girl wants to go to Grounders now. I promised her we’d do a couple of celebratory shots’ Clarke said, pink lips curled into a beautiful smile.

Bellamy chuckled. ‘Of course you did..’ he said shaking his head a little. He turned back to his old one-night stand and told her goodbye.

Clarke and Bellamy made their way to main exit where their friends were already waiting. Holding Clarke’s hand felt so normal, he almost forgot it was all pretend. _Almost_..

When they were in earshot of Raven, who was yelling ‘Let’s go losers! You all owe me at least three drinks. The first because it’s my birthday, the second because I all handed you your asses on a silver platter during bowling tonight, and the third because I’m awesome’, they had taken back their hands.

He didn’t realise he was the one to let go first.

 

* * *

 

 

The Princess thing started when Bellamy noticed that he couldn’t say Clarke’s name anymore without it sounding like some pathetic love confession. It was double effective because Clarke hated the nickname and when she got mad she was like an angry Chihuahua. It was hilarious.

So whenever she threw a fit about him calling her princess, he could laugh and it took his mind of the _why_. He knew he was a horrible person, but he couldn’t help himself – he always loved to rile her up.

After two years Raven suddenly asked where the nickname came from. He laughed it off (as usual) and wrote off the nickname to Clarke’s looks. He didn’t see a need in telling his friends that it was because every time he said the C word it made his heart beat wildly and he made her name sound like a marriage proposal.

Octavia, who had once accused him of getting heart eyes when he looked at Clarke, had his back and remained silent.

He did however, had to endure Miller, Jasper and Raven continuously calling him ‘Belly’.

 

* * *

 

 

He met Echo in the club and decided to go for it. He hadn’t seriously dated someone in a year, but it was clear to him that things with Clarke weren’t going to change, so he jumped into it. The girl was the opposite of Clarke, in looks and in personality, so Echo would definitely take his mind of his best friend.

Of course, it ended quickly and in a disaster. _Who the fuck shows up drunk on a date? And worse – who the hell says the written word is dead?!_ But the night ended in eating ice cream with Clarke on the pier, so Bellamy counted his blessings. While Clarke told him about the book she was currently reading, his mind drifted off to the conversation they had earlier that day.

Clarke had told him during their weekly meet-up about a dream she’d had and for a second he really, _really_ , thought she might have had a “questioning” dream about him. Clarke’s blue eyes had avoided him when she asked if he believed that dreams could have a hidden meaning and when she looked him in his eyes again, he thought he saw some hope and want drifting in her blue pools. But it had probably been the reflection of his own eyes, since she admitted that her dream had been about a co-worker. Clarke had blushed when she answered, so he could make out that the said dream had been a _sex dream_..

He was afraid that Clarke would start something with this co-worker, but she remained as single and unavailable as she had been the last couple of years. The only person in their gang who did start seeing someone was Raven.

Bellamy could see that Raven and Gina would be great together and how much they already liked one another. Gina, undoubtedly Raven’s future wife, was awesome. And even better for him, she was also an amazing bartender.

‘A scotch please’ Bellamy said when he sat down in the barstool in front of Gina.

‘You want to talk about it?’ Gina asked as she poured him a glass.

‘Talk about what?’ Bellamy asked confused, before he thanked her for the drink.

‘The girl you’re pining over’ Gina answered bluntly.

Bellamy felt his shoulders tense and he looked up at the bartender in surprise. ‘There’s no girl’ he tried. Even if he was going to admit his feelings for Clarke to Gina, he knew that Clarke was close by, so he wasn’t going to risk her overhearing him by telling the bartender about his pathetic feelings for his best friend.

Gina laughed. ‘I’m a bartender. I can sniff piners out like a bloodhound. I also know you’re Bellamy Blake, Raven’s friend’ she admitted.

So Raven had figured out Bellamy’s little secret or O had blabbed. But he didn’t care about that, as long as they both kept their mouths shut.

Bellamy send Gina a look. ‘We could also talk about the girl _you_ have a crush on’ he said grinning, what turned into laughter when Gina’s face turned beet red.

‘I’d rather talk about your girl’ Gina said, eyes on the glass she was cleaning. ‘Clarke, right?’

‘We’re just friends’ the words left him before he could blink, because he’d said them a thousand times before. Most of those times he’d said them to himself. It had even become some sort of mantra to him over the years. ‘Unlike you and Raven’ he told Gina, amused.

Gina’s movements halted and her eyes got a vulnerable look. ‘You think she’d go out with me?’ she asked in a small voice, and Bellamy felt bad for her. It was obvious to him that Raven was crushing hard on Gina, but maybe Gina herself needed a helping hand in believing that. Hell, that he couldn’t be with the girl he loved, didn’t mean that he wished that type of misery on someone else. Especially his friends.

‘I don’t think so, I _know_ so’ Bellamy assured her smiling. ‘Raven and I have been friends for some time now, so take it from me – the girl is into you’

Gina started smiling so broadly, Bellamy wouldn’t have been surprised if her face had split in two on the spot. ‘Cool’ Gina said with a faint blush, before she turned more serious again. ‘What would be a good first date? I need this to be… _perfect_ ’

Bellamy smiled. ‘You can’t go wrong, no worries’

‘Thanks’ Gina said smiling, before helping another customer. ‘Can I have your number though? So I can run my ideas for a date by you?’ she asked when she returned.

Bellamy chuckled. ‘For a free drink’ he winked.

‘Deal’ Gina was so grateful, he didn’t have to pay for a single drink the rest of the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy was reading a book on their couch when Octavia decided to join him. His sister sat down next to him wearing a smile that could only mean one thing. Trouble. For him.

‘Whatever it is that you’re thinking O – no’ Bellamy said, before he got back to the book he’d been reading.

Bellamy could feel his sister rolling her eyes at him. ‘You don’t even know what I was going to say’ she started.

‘Didn’t have to’ he said bored.

‘ _Oh_ , I think you do’ Octavia said in a mischievous tone, and when he relented and met her eyes, her green orbs were filled with excitement. ‘I think Clarke has feelings for you’

Bellamy’s heart stopped for a second, before it resumed its normal beating pattern. His lungs also needed a moment for themselves, it seemed. ‘O, we’ve talked about this—‘ his voice was hoarse.

‘Yeah, a million times’ Octavia huffed annoyed. ‘You’ve been pining for years now. It honestly makes my eyes and ears bleed to watch and hear you about it nowadays’

‘Wow, thanks for the support’ he grumbled sarcastically.

‘I _am_ supporting you big bro’ she sounded somewhat offended. ‘I would never tell you that your dream girl has feelings for you if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure’

‘A hundred percent?’ he asked sceptically. He seriously doubted it.

‘Okay, ninety’ Octavia admitted, but she quickly added, ‘But I mean, everyone in a ten mile radius can see she loves you and everyone closer can see she looks at you like you look at her. It’s pathetic, really’

‘O, please—‘ he tried, hating that his sister had gotten his hopes up against his better judgement, but she cut him off.

‘She was all over you during movie night!’ Octavia shouted impatiently.

His fingers started to tingle when he remembered how her skin felt against his. ‘She wasn’t _all over me_ , we just cuddled a bit. And that’s not something new. Besides, when the movie ended, she bolted out of here..’ it had been both weird and painful. When the movie ended on movie night, everyone always stayed to voice their opinions, fight, laugh and drink some more, but Clarke had left like the building was on fire, with the excuse of feeding Franky..

‘Yeah, well..’ O said lamely. She couldn’t explain it either, but chose to ignore this. ‘If she could just _see_ what was right in front of her..’ Octavia said annoyed. ‘I’m having lunch with her Thursday, so—‘

‘NO!’ Bellamy yelled horrified.

‘I’m going to help her _realise_ —‘ Octavia continued, like her brother hadn’t interrupted her, before he interrupted her again.

‘OCTAVIA, NO!’ Bellamy snapped. ‘You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about and I’m not going to let you fuck up the best friendship I’ve ever had!’ the siblings looked at each other for a moment and the furious look Bellamy send his sister, made Octavia back down.

‘Fine, I promise I won’t bring you up’ she relented.

He eyed her for a second. ‘Thank you’ he said, when he was sure she meant it.

‘Go back to your book, nerd’ Octavia said with a teasing smile. ‘I’ll make us dinner’

‘Mac ‘n cheese?’ he guessed, it was one of the two dishes Octavia knew how to prepare. The other one being a salad.

‘Mac ‘n cheese’ O confirmed and the light tone in the air returned.

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday afternoon Octavia came home and put two six packs of beer next to him on the counter.

‘What’s this?’ Bellamy asked, absent, while he peeled the potatoes they were having for dinner.

‘An apology’ Octavia answered.

He paused his task to look at his sister. Octavia had folded her arms and nervously bit her lower lip. Before he could ask her why she was apologising, the wheels in his head had started turning and he figured it out. It was Thursday afternoon. She had lunch with Clarke earlier that day. A lunch she had been planning on using to convince Clarke to date him.. And it hadn’t gone as Octavia intended, if Octavia apologising to him now was an indication.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his lungs falter. ‘You didn’t…’ _tell her about my feelings,_ he silently begged, because his vocal chords had suddenly abandoned him.

His sister knew him better than she knew herself. ‘I didn’t tell her about your feelings’ she quickly said and he breathed a sigh of relief. ‘I just encouraged her to date again’ she continued tentatively. ‘And I may or may not have thrown her in Niylah’s arms in the process’ she nervously started to bite her nails.

Bellamy stared at his sister for a moment and swallowed. ‘What?’ he asked in a small voice.

‘I just— I wanted her to warm up to the whole dating thing again.. And then I would steer her into your direction, but the conversation kind of took a different turn..’ Octavia explained, guilt painting her features.

‘And now she’s going to date Niylah instead..’ he stated, bitter.

‘Probably, yes’ Octavia uttered softly.

Bellamy let out a humourless chuckle. ‘Well, that’s fucking great, O’

He wanted to yell at her, but that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t his sister’s fault that the girl he was in love with would go and date someone other than him. And if Clarke wanted to, he should be happy for her. Because they were friends. ‘Why don’t you finish dinner, while I finish these-‘ he grabbed a six pack, ‘in front of the TV’ he didn’t wait for O’s response, just left his meddlesome sister to her own devises in the kitchen.

It was about time anyway that his 22 year old sister learned how to cook.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Clarke told you she’d show, right?’ Raven asked when she untangled herself from her girlfriend. She’d brought Gina with her to officially meet all of her friends – especially Clarke, who still wasn’t there. ‘Because I haven’t seen her in like, forever, and I didn’t even get the chance yet to tell her about Gina’

Bellamy finished his 9th – or was it his 10th ? – beer of the night before he answered the brunette. ‘She said she was going to come’ he confirmed.

‘What’s gotten her so busy anyway?’ Raven thought out loud.

‘Her new girlfriend, thanks to O’ he couldn’t help that he sounded bitter and resentful.

Raven laughed. ‘Good one’

‘I’m serious’ he glared at the empty beer glass in his hand.

‘Yeah, right. Clarke doesn’t have a new girlfriend’ Raven said, sounding amused, like it was a fucking funny joke to her.

‘She does, it’s Niylah. I ran into them at the store today. They were grocery shopping – _together_ ’ Bellamy was far passed the point of caring that he sounded like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

‘Pretty sure they’re just friends Blake’ Raven said.

‘Pretty sure they aren’t, Reyes’ he grumbled. ‘Clarke told O that she was thinking about asking Niylah out and she’s been cancelling everything lately in favour of “hanging out” with Niylah, so..’

Raven was silent for a moment and he could feel her eyes burn a whole in the side of his head. She leaned a little closer to him, so they wouldn’t be overheard. ‘Thanks by the way, for telling Gina—Well, you know, for sticking your nose in my business’

He smiled a half smile. ‘You’re welcome’

‘Maybe I can return the favour?’ she suggested and he let out a humourless laugh.

‘Yeah, no.. Don’t think that will ever happen.. When pigs fly, maybe’ he sighed. He needed another drink. A stronger one, this time.

Raven chuckled. ‘Don’t be so sure, buddy’ and she bumped her shoulder into his – her unique way of showing affection, he knew – before returning to her girlfriend.

Bellamy was about to get his next drink when he saw Clarke walk into the bar. Her eyes roamed the bar – she was looking for something. Or someone – and settled on his. Brown met blue and he felt a strong pull towards her. A redheaded girl was trying to drag her to the bar and he hated it that he was losing her again to a stranger. He hated it even more that she wasn’t his to lose and that she would never be. To his relief, Clarke wasn’t pleased either by the attention of the girl and he jumped up immediately when she used their signal.

‘Bellamy’ she smiled when he got to her.

‘Clarke-‘ he started, but she cut him off with a kiss.

He was so startled, he froze on the spot.

This wasn’t good. Clarke kissing him as his beard was _too much_.. Now he’d never get over her, not now he knew how her soft lips felt pressed against his own.

She pulled back after a moment and he searched her blue orbs for answers. He wanted to ask her why she was doing this to him. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her. He wanted to ask if she could give him a chance in proving that love didn’t always end.

Instead, he said, ‘I’m sorry Clarke, but I can’t do this anymore’ and he ran.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up the next morning to the sight of some water and aspirin waiting for him on his nightstand. He already knew who put it there. Clarke.

He wondered briefly if she would still be in the apartment, but was afraid to find out, so he stalled and took a shower.

She was still in his home, making breakfast nonetheless, and when she handed him a plate of pancakes – his favourite hangover food – he almost went into cardiac arrest. He knew they were about to have the conversation he had been putting off for years now. He was nervous. And he didn’t want to hear how she would break his heart. _I love you Bellamy, but only as a friend. I don’t see you like that. You know how I feel about dating and I don’t want to do it – not even with you, sorry._ It was nice to have some false hope. Especially if it’s all you’ve ever known.

But that wasn’t what she’d said at all. After he made a fool of himself and finally let her talk, she said the one thing he thought he would never hear.

‘I’m in love with you too’ she told him and her blue eyes were filled with love. For him. It felt like heaven.

He was so surprised, so relieved, so happy, that he started laughing. Clarke joined him and it was like the sun was finally breaking through a stormy sky. The years filled with grey and rain, were finally transforming into a life with colour and sunshine.

Clarke suggested that they could have breakfast in bed next time and he suggested that, since they already had breakfast, maybe they could do the bed part now. It wasn’t very smooth and he immediately regretted it, afraid she’d tell him it was too soon, but she seemed just as eager.

Suddenly they were making out, very passionately he may add, and moving back to his bed. Clarke had put her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom. He carefully put her on his bed and they smiled at each other, before Clarke pulled him in for a long and deep kiss.

They hastily ripped each other’s clothes off and the items decorated the floor as he kissed every inch of Clarke’s skin. She moaned softly and used his name as a plea when he sucked all of her sensitive spots. The sounds Clarke made for him – _because_ of him – sounded like a symphony to him. It made his heart quicken, his stomach tighten in anticipation, his lips curl into a smug smile and his cock twitch impatiently.

He got lost in her lips, her hands, her touch, her scent, her eyes. He melted into her. It was something he’d never felt with anyone else before, and he knew he never would with someone else. It was amazing.

They both gasped for air when he pushed himself inside of her, slowly, inch for inch, and a groan escaped the back of his throat. He watched Clarke as he entered her and it was the hottest thing he ever had the privilege to see. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust and her perfect breast moved in the most distracting ways as her breathing quickened. When he was fully in her he started moving and, _Oh God.. yes, definitely a million times better than every fantasy he ever had.._

 

**-*-**

 

‘That was amazing..’ Clarke chuckled when they were catching their breaths and she kissed his jaw.

Bellamy looked at her. Even though it indeed had been amazing, and she had told him she was in love with him, fear crept in. ‘Clarke, I need you to tell me this is real. That you want to be with me. _Date_ me’ he emphasized. ‘I need you to promise me you’re not going to cut and run’

Her blue eyes softened. ‘This is _real_ Bellamy, I promise you. I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, okay?’ her eyes filled with tears and she quickly blinked them away. ‘I’m sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I want this just as much as you do..’ she softly stroked his cheek and her next words had the power to make goose bumps appear on his forearms. ‘I may have realised this only a couple of weeks ago, but it was always you, Bell. Always. You are my exception and.. _I love you_ ’ she whispered the words against his lips and kissed him softly. ‘I’m not going anywhere’ she promised. ‘Are you?’ she asked in a small and vulnerable voice.

Bellamy shook his head. ‘Not unless you are there’ he kissed her again.

 

* * *

 

 

All of their friends were thrilled when Clarke and Bellamy told them they were a couple. Raven congratulated Clarke on getting her head out of her ass and Monty was so happy that he enveloped Clarke in a ten minute long hug. Jasper bought everyone a celebratory shot after he returned to his normal breathing pattern and Miller bought everyone a second.

‘Now I finally know how Dobby felt’ Octavia said grinning, before she threw her hands in the air and yelled, ‘I’m free! Dobby is free from a pining brother! Finally!’

Bellamy felt his cheeks heat up and when he looked over to his girlfriend – his _girlfriend!_ – he saw that her cheeks were rosy as well. They smiled at each other before their lips interlocked. Everything around them seemed to disappear.

In the distance he could hear his sister complain about them being gross. He pulled back his lips, but kept holding Clarke in his arms.

‘No promises’ Clarke told his sister in a teasing tone and Bellamy chuckled.

It was a good thing they hadn’t made that promise, because not even 5 minutes later they would’ve broken it, when his girlfriend gave him a long and dirty kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fieldsofpoppyflowers) :)
> 
> I hope you'll let me know if you enjoyed, it always makes my day! :) xx


End file.
